The Secret Side of Goombella
by Klaus Triton
Summary: You thought Goombella was a happy, innocent smart girl? Wrong! This story is inspired by Goombario's and megadeth's stories.
1. Chapter 1

_The Secret Side of Goombella_

_by Klaus Triton_

This story is inspired by Goombario's and megadeth's stories. This story will focus on a much... dirtier side of Goombella. If you don't like these kinds of stories, then kindly get out.

* * *

Goombella was exploring Rougeport Sewers, creating a map. She was a partner with Mario, who was searching for the Crystal Stars in order to save Princess Peach. _Oh if only he liked me more than that bitch. _thought Goombella. So far, they must reach Petalburg, which would take a few days to travel to normally, but there's a pipe below the sewers that leads there, and she's determined to find the pipe.

"Well well well, looks like that girl is back." said a voice. Goombella turned and saw a Goomba, a Spiked Goomba, and a Paragoomba. The same ones that she and Mario whooped hours ago.

"Are you looking for the pipe to Petalburg tuts?" asked the Paragoomba.

"As a matter of fact, I am." said Goombella, not knowing where this would go.

"We know where it is." said the Spiked Goomba.

"What! Really! WHERE!" said Goombella.

"Hold on hold on. We'll only tell you on one condition." said the Goomba, who smirked.

"Which is...?" asked Goombella.

"We fuck you. Simple as that." said the Goomba. Goombella blushed. She may have been really brainy, but she was at times really horny. But she was determined not to show it to the Goombas.

"Hell no! I'm going to kick your butts like last time!" yelled Goombella.

"Yeah, but without that Mario guy, you can't beat me!" boasted the Spiked Goomba. _Damn, he's right, _thought Goombella.

"Ugh... Alright..." said Goombella. The Goomba smiled and turned to his cohorts.

"Spike, you get her from behind, I'll get her from the front. Para, you fly up to her mouth." said the Goomba. _Oh god. I thought itd be one at a time. But this may be fun, _thought Goombella.

The Spiked Goomba went behind Goombella, and with force he inserted his rod into Goombella's hole. She screamed, as he had went in too fast. He violently thrust in and out of her, going faster with each thrust. However, the pain soon turned into pleasure and Goombella was moaning.

"Oooh... F-Faster..." said Goombella.

"Looks like the slut wants to have fun." smirked the Goomba. He then ran straight into Goombella, knocking both her and the Spiked Goomba down, causing his cock to instantly go into her. She screamed but they ignored her. The Goomba got in front of her and then put his cock at her entrance, causing her to moan softly. After teasing her for a bit, he thrust into her as she bounced on top of the Spiked Goomba's cock.

"Wait for me you assholes!" yelled the Paragoomba. He flew right over Goombella and positioned himself over Goombella's face. "Suck on it." Goombella was happy to oblige. She started by licking him softly, getting soft moans from the Paragoomba, but she wanted more, so she immediatly began sucking him.

"Please... make me cum... " moaned Goombella as she continued sucking off the Paragoomba. All three Goombas agreed and they began to thrust in and out of her faster. All of her holes was beiong violated by hard sex, while her mouth was being deepthroated. She felt the Goombas vibrate inside of her. The Spiekd Goomba took his cock out and then released a stream of white goo onto her cute body. The same white goo went into her mouth and she swallowed each dropful. The Goomba however kept pumping in and out of her even after having an orgasm. He clearly wanted for her to experience bliss as well. Then, she screamed as she felt her body vibrate and she calmed down. The Goomba took his cum covered cock out of her, breathing deeply.

"N...Nice job slut..." said the Goomba.

"Hey. I aim to please..." said Goombella, and she fell asleep.

Hours later, she woke up, covered in more cum then she was earlier. She used her tongue to clean off the cum, which tasted delicious. After cleaning herself off, she noticed a map right next to her. She picked it up and smiled, but then she remembered that Mario is propbably waking up in the Rougeport Inn. She quickly stuffed the map and hurried off.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Enjoyed the story? Well I'll make sure that Goombella has fun with one person in each chapter. If you want to request something, I'll try to work something in. Luke Triton is out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to name the first chapter, so I'll just name this one._

_Chapter 2 - How You Convince a Guard_

* * *

Mario and Goombella were sitting in a little pink house in a town named Petalburg, listening to an old koopa ramble. Why? Well they must proceed to a fortress, but a Koopa at a gate was blocking it. The Koopa said that it was too dangerous to go on ahead, so they must get permission from the mayor, Kroop, who just so happened to be the old man who was rambling.

"...so i went jogging through the peanut butter woods when I realized I was allergic to peanut butter..." rambled Kroop. Goombella was getting board of this, so she began daydreaming erotic dreams, however, she tried to avoid fingering herself (despite lack of fingers) as much as possible. But then, she got an idea that could fix everyone's problems.

"Hey Mario, can I go get a reservation at the inn?" asked Goombella.

"Sure... Go, save yourself..." said Mario, who couldn't take his rambling. Goombella was happy to oblige and left the house. Then she walked all the way to the Koopa at the gate.

"You again? Did you get permission from the mayor yet?" asked the Koopa.

"No."

"Then you shall not pass."

"Oh okay. Darn, I dropped my tattle log..." said Goombella, purposely dropping her tattle log. She bent over, showing off her ass to the Koopa, who was getting red faced.

"Um... Well, there's another way... um... just follow me." sad the Koopa. He lead Goombella over to a house and opened the door, leading Goombella in. He locked it and closed all the shades. "Well, if you pleasure me, I would let you pass."

"That's all I needed to hear." said Goombella. She started off by putting her lips on the Koopa and they began kissing. She felt the Koopa shaking in pain, as he clearly had a erection, but his shell was restricting him. She broke the kiss and the Koopa screamed.

"Ugh, my shell is too fucking tight." said the Koopa. He began to take off his shell and Goombella helped him out. The Koopa was fully naked, with a cock of a decent size. She looked at it hungrily and then she put her mouth on it, licking it's head, gaining moans from the Koopa. Precum dripped into her mouth as she kept licking him. Then she decided to take it all and she began to deepthroat it. It wasn't giving her pleasure, but she considered the idea of fucking the monsters past the gate. Then she stopped sucking him and looked into his eyes.

"Please, I want you to make me cum." said Goombella lustfully. The Koopa nodded and then without warning, he thrust his saliva lubricated cock into her pussy. "Unhf... Y-Yeah, that's it..." He pumped in and out of her as he used his hands to grope her breasts, which female Goombas never showed unless they were being pleasured. They moaned as they kept at each other.

"ARGH! I'M GONNA CUM!" shouted the Koopa as he blasted his load into Goombella, who screamed as well because the pleasure was too much to take. Her walls sized up and she cummed as well. The two panted, barely with any energy. "H-Here's the key, you earned it.." He handed over the key to the gate and Goombella just barely got up. Before she left, she gave another lustful kiss to him.

* * *

"...and so I said, that's what she said, and she said, O RLY?" rambled Kroop, who just wouldn't stop. Mario had already fallen asleep when Goombella came.

"Mario, I got the key to the gate!" said Goombella.

"What? How?" asked Mario, snapping awake.

"Some things are just better off not said." saod Goombella, leading Mario out of the house, as Kroop kept talking to no one.

* * *

_Read and review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Fun with Fuzzies_

* * *

Mario and Goombella were under Shwonk Fortress, after having a quiz show with a Thwomp. They were apparently looking for a Sun Stone and a Moon Stone in order to gain access to Hooktail's Castle.

"Alright, this might take a while, especially with the Fuzzies." said Mario. Goombella perked up to the idea. She once had sex with two Fuzzies before and it was truly amazing. Fuzzies always jittered and shaked, so they felt like vibrators to her. Goombella nearly moaned thinking about that past experience. If only she could have a quickee with just one of them. Then she got an idea.

"Wait, how about you go and get the Sun Stone while I get the Moon Stone?" asked Goombella.

"Sounds like a plan. But be careful." said Mario. They departed into seperate tunnels, both with completley different reasons. Goombella found a Fuzzy in the cave.

"Trespasser! I shall steal your soul!" said the Fuzzy. The Fuzzy jumped toward her, but then Goombella puts on her best seductive look.

"Come on, I know you want me." said Goombella lustuflly.

"Well actually, yeah, I do. But I'm... a girl." said the Fuzzy.

"Oh I want mind." said Goombella. She was more on the bi side, as she had sex with several girls back then.

"Okay... But I don't know what to do. You see, with me being the only female Fuzzy here, I've only practiced woth guys. Plus our king pretty much fucks me every week." said the Fuzzy

"I'll guide you through it." said Goombella with a smirk.

"Wait how- Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Fuzzy as Goombella's tongue penetrated her pussy. As with all Fuzzies, the Fuzzy was like a vibrater and her tongue shook inside of her. The Fuzzy saw Goombella's breasts developing, so she took out her own tongue and began licking her breasts. They both moaned as they pleasured each other with their tongues. But then, they heard walking.

"Fuzzyline! Who are you with this strange... sedutive stranger?" asked a voice. They turned and saw three Fuzzies, who were both angry and turned on.

"Oh god. Please don't kill me." said Goombella as part of her act.

"Oh we won't. But on one condition." said one of the Fuzzies.

"I know what you want me to do. But my friend is in the other tunnel, and I need him away from here." said Goombella.

"Consider it done." said the third Fuzzy. He left and then talking was heard. The Fuzzy came back, satisfied.

"Wow. You could do this with this many people?" asked Fuzzyline.

"Anything is possible." said Goombella simply. One Fuzzy forced Goombella to ride him. The experience was amazing. As she rode him, she felt his cock vibrate inside of her, making it even better. Fuzzyline positioned herself in front of Goombella, who began licking her entrance and breasts. One of the Fuzzies got up behind Fuzzyline and entered her backdoor. She screamed as he began pumping in and out of her tight little hole. The last Fuzzy did the same with Goombella. They all kept moaning as they all vibrated in each other. But then, two Fuzzies from the Moon Stone Room came.

"Hey! Don't leave us out too!" said one of the Fuzzies. One of the Fuzzies took Goombella's position of titfucking Fuzzyline, but she didn't care as long as she got to lick her pussy. The last Fuzzy got on top of the other one and shoved his cock into Fuzzyline's mouth. Though the experience was amazing, it didn't last very long. Goombella felt both of the Fuzzies and Fuzzyline vibrate faster. Both of the Fuzzies then releashed streams of cum into both of her entrances, while Fuzzyline screamed and let loose with all her juices, leaving Goombella to lick it all up. Fuzzyline had cum dripping out of her backdoor and had some on her breasts, but had taken a load into her mouth and had swallowed it. Goombella screamed with them and broke orgasm too, moaning softly. All of the Fuzzies was satisfied with what they had done and fell asleep. Fuzzyline looked to Goombella.

"T-That was the best experience of my life. Thank you." said Fuzzyline, who awarded Goombella with a kiss before falling asleep. Goombella however realized that the path to the Moon Stone was now open. In a few minutes, she was back, carrying the Moonstone. She looked at the Fuzzies and smiled.

"If only it wasn't a quickee." said Goombella before running off to find Mario.

* * *

_...Wow. Just wow. Anyway, to the reviewer, I might make that sort of chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, I got a decent response, including by the guy who inspired me. Goombario Jr, I'd make your suggestion, but the chapters follows the events in the story. I'm currently on Chapter 2, so be patient._

_Chapter 4: Attack of the Yuxxx_

* * *

Goombella walked through the Great Tree, being silent and careful. She was scouting the area while Mario and their new friends Koops and Flurrie looked for a rumored hidden shop. Goombella didn't care though, as it gave her time to enjoy the surroundings. _It isn't always about knowledge and sex. _thought Goombella. But then, she heard a noise behind her.

"Who's there!" yelled Goombella surprised, who swore that no one else was in the room. Then from behind a bush came a Yux, which was a creature created by the dreaded X-Nauts. It looked like a fiendish flying octopus with four tentacles. Goombella took a few steps back.

"..." said the Yux, even though it said nothing.

"No! Stay away from me you... thing!" yelled Goombella. However, the Yux refused to listen but rather, it pounced her. The Yux pinned her down to the floor, their eyes meeting each other.

"..." said the Yux. Goombella was scared it would shoot a rock from it's mouth or spit poison at her face or whatever. She was prepared for the worse...

But the worse never came. But rather, she felt pleasure from her lower regions. She looked down to see the Yux was inside of her, gleefully wanting to fuck her. The Yux's limbs extended and then stuck onto Goombella with her odd suction cups. The Yux tried to move inside her, but looked baffled. Perhaps it was trying to learn sex? After a bit fiddling around, the Yux finally figured out what to do and began thrusting into her.

"O-Ooooh... Y-yeeeah... Just like th-aaat..." moaned Goombella as the Yux pounded into her. The Yux continued doing this, while getting a gleeful look on it's face. But then, the Yux fell to the ground, flipping Goombella over him. The suction cups got unstuck from her and it creeped down her back and then her ass. Then the limbs went inside her hole. Goombella screamed. Sure, the Yux's limbs was small, but they felt really big inside of her. Every time the limbs pounded onto her, she fell down onto the creature's cocks. It was gaining her massive pleasure, but she was also screaming. But the Yux didn't like that.

"Shhhh..." said the Yux in a surprisingly soft tone. Then out of his mouth spawned three Mini-Yuxs. One of them went onto Goombella's lips as a makeshift gag, while the other two simply floated around until they found Goombella's developing breasts. Then those latched onto her, their mouths sucking on her. She kept moaning in a surprised tone: for a first timer, it wasn't doing bad.

Goombella tried to demand the Yux to go faster, but the Mini-Yux gag stopped her from doing so. Goombella kept moving up and down on the Yux, as the Mini-Yux's kept sucking on her. She couldn't take the pleasure anymore, but she wanted to see how far this would work out. But then the Yux made a horrible screeching sound as his cock throbbed from within her. She felt the Yux blow a whole stream of cum into her. But then, she felt more vibrating as the limbs unstuck themselves from her ass. The suction cups were vibrating and then they released globs of cum onto her. She barely had time to lick any before her climax. The Mini-Yux on her mouth knew what was happening and removed itself from her mouth.

"AAAAARGH! I-I'm CUMMING!" screamed Goombella as her juices spilled onto the Yux's cock. The Mini-Yux's all went back inside the Yux's mouth, satisfied with themselves. The Yux gave Goombella a happy screech before floating off. Goombella then licked the Yux's cum, whih tasted more sweeter than normal cum, as if the Yux was made of sugar. She lapped it all up, savoring it's flavor. She finally got up as her breasts turned back into a normal Goomba form. "I don't know what happened, but I think I like it."

In the next room was the Yux and a N-Naut Phd, who was watching the whole scene from the shadows. "Yux sexual interactions perfect. Perhaps the Yux's are more useful than we thought..." said the X-Naut Phd.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Glitz Pit Bribes (Part 1)_

* * *

Goombella sat in the room of the inn at Glitzville, which was where their next Crystal Star was hidden. Unfortunately, the Crystal Star was part of the Championship Belt at the Glitz Pit, which was being held by the champion, Rawk Hawk. So now they all must fight with Mario (or his stage name, Gonzales) against many teams in order to get a chance to fight Rawk Hawk and get the Crystal Star.

But it was very hard, as the teams consisted of tough enemies (except the first team they fought), and all of their matches had restrictions, forcing them to get creative with fighting.

After some hard fighting, Mario and his team went to the inn to rest, after having gained 13th place.

"That was some hard matches, huh?" asked Koops who went to check on Goombella.

"Yeah. But we have to keep going to get that Crystal Star." said Goombella. Koops agreed and left. He was a nice guy. Shame that he had a girlfriend. Goombella took out her diary to write her experiences of the day when she discovers something.

"Oh no! I forgot my pen!" said Goombella, remembering that she left her pen at the locker room. She left the inn and headed to the Glitz Pit, ignoring the muttering of fans. She entered the lobby and was allowed access into the hallways. She started to walk to the minor league rooms when she heard moaning. She heard stories from Bandy Andy about hearing ghastly moans, but no, the moans were different. Goombella decided to follow the noise. She soon found the noise coming from a matinence room, and slowly opened the door.

"Yes... Yes... Keep going..." said a female voice. Goombella saw Jolene on the ground, with her clothing off. In front of her was a Big Bandit from the Hand It Overs, with his robes slightly opened. He was going in and out of Jolene, having a happy face as he did so, and they both moaned and panted as they kept it up. Jolene then screamed as she cummed her juices. "Yeah... Thank you... Wait, I want more..." Jolene got up and grabbed the Big Bandit's cock. She began jacking him off slowly, while taking licks of the head. Her jacking got more faster and she sucked on the member between licks.

"ARGH! I'M CUMMING!" yelled the Big Bandit. He then unleashed globs of cum into Jolene's mouth, who swallowed every globful. Satisfied, she got up and began putting her clothes back on. The Big Bandit smirked as he fixed up his robes. "I did good didn't I?"

"Yes. I'm going to give the next team you fight a no attack for four turns restrition as your reward." said Jolene. The Big Bandit smiled and headed toward the door. Goombella moved out of the way and began walking in one direction, to make the Big Bandit think she just passed by. When the Big Bandit turned the corner, Goombella ran to the room and confronted Jolene.

"Aha! You've been having sex as a bribe!" yelled Goombella. Jolene looked shocked, but blushed at the same time.

"Oh... Oh dear. I've finally got caught. Please don't tell anyone. I'm going to end up losing my job." said Jolene.

"Oh don't worry. Only if you don't convine Grubba to use the restriction..." said Goombella.

"Okay. That could be arranged." said Jolene.

"...and... if you pleasure me." said Goombella lustfully.

"Wait- what!" said Jolene.

"I must admit, you turned me on. I want you to have sex with me, or I'll tell what you did." said Goombella with a smirk. Jolene sighed and nodded. But then Goombella shook her head. "I have a condition. I want you to act like a slut. I want you to call me mistress. I never really had a chance to try BDSM..."

"What! That's outragous!" said Jolene, but she couldn't help but blush.

"Very well. The press can't wait to hear the news." said Goombella, who turned and began to head toward the door.

"Wait... Mistress. Don't tell them anything! I'll be obediant!" said Jolene. Goombella smirked.

"Good. First off, I want you to strip." said Goombella. Jolene, gulped and then began taking off her clothes.

"Do you... like it Mistress?" asked Jolene.

"Yes, your body looks worthy. Now then... I want you to lick my cilt." said Goombella. Jolene got up to Goombella and submitted to her demand. She licked Goombella's entrance and then she plunged her tongue inside, which tried to hit every spot inside Goombella. "That's it slave... Do you like how I taste...?"

"Yes mistress, I do." said Jolene, who hinted that she was enjoying this treatment. She continued to lick Goombella when she suddenly bit onto one of Jolene's tits. It caused some pain, but made vibrations of pleasure. Jolene stopped licking her and then grabbed onto Goombella's breasts and began to rub them. They both moaned to each other. Goombella bit harder, hoping to hear Jolene start crying.

"I didn't say that you could start rubbing me, but I suppose it would do. Now, do you want me to fuck you too?" said Goombella, trying to sound as evil as possible.

"Yes, please. I'm not worthy mistress... please, fuck me, I'm only an obediant slave." said Jolene, who began getting too much into character.

"You don't deserve it, but I will." said Goombella. She then rubbed her cilt against Jolene's causing them to shreik. Goombella kept rubbing herself against Jolene, while biting and suckling on her breasts. Jolene began licking Goombella's breasts as well. Goombella then bit onto Jolene's arm. causing her to bleed. However, she began liking up Jolene's blood, which made Jolene shiver with delight. They did this, while they grinded against each other. Then, Goombella's eyes opened wide as she felt something building up inside of her. "I-I'M CUMMING!" Then her juices spilled out, causing Jolene to scream as well, who covered Goombella with her juices. Goombella stopped biting Jolene and stopped grinding against her.

"That felt nice..." said Jolene.

"Glad you felt that way slut. Now I have one last command. Lick up all the cum." said Goombella. Jolene obediantly began licking Goombella, tasting her own juices. Goombella glanced onto the floor, which had her juices on it. Jolene shivered and began cleaning the floor with her tongue. With all the juices all gone, Goombella got up, finally satisfied. "That was good. I'll keep my end of the deal. Thanks Jolene."

"Thank you... Mistress." said Jolene.

* * *

_The next chapter will have Goombario Jr's request. Thanks for reading._


End file.
